Xanthos Ailuro/History
This page is dedicated to detailing the many adventures and stories of Xanthos Ailuro. This particular page does not include alternate timelines. History Annihilation of the Ailuro It was only a few mere decades ago that the shapeshifting Apollumites initiated a genocide of the powerful Ailuro Clan. The Apollumites were wary of the Ailuro's ability to control Madness, the only thing that could stop the Apollumites conquest of the universe. The shapeshifters managed to turn the Ailuro against each other before swooping in to finish them off. They thought they had eliminated the Ailuro. They were wrong. Search for the Gaia Heart In the center of planet Mobius slumbers the Earth goddess, Gaea and her evil twin, Dark Gaia. Every thousand years, Dark Gaia awakens and splits the planet into fragments, which Gaea fixes. Their role on Mobius is natural, and most always happen regularly. Unfortunately, a villain known as Eggman initiated the cycle early through the power of the Chaos Emeralds. This awakened the pair of immortals too early, and they could not control their forms and split into smaller monsters. This also awoke Dark Gaia's children, the Titans, who were forced to gain a host to regain their strength. One of these hosts was Xanthos, and his Titan would be his future archenemy, Hyperion. Xanthos was infused with the power to manipulate lightning as a side effect of being a host to the Titan. He knew that the events occuring over the world had to be stopped, so using his newfound ability he struggled to both control the Titan he held within him and defeat the other eleven Titan-hosts. Eventually, Xanthos was able to split himself off of his parasitic guest and seal the Titans along with Dark Gaia and Gaea back into the core of Mobius, hitching a ride on the fleeing Eggman's ship... Or so he thought. Black Ice Friendship In the aftermath of the Search for the Gaia Heart and being labeled as a hero by many, Xanthos manages to take control of Eggman's ship, but a last minute struggle between the two knocks the ship into hyperdrive, sending Eggman falling back to Mobius as Xanthos is sent reeling to planet Iciaura in Eggman's ship. Though seriously injured, he meets Luna, and the two are at each other's necks at first. Eventually, Xanthos learned more about this new world, and became more apathetic towards Luna, who had literally lost everyone she had ever loved. Upon discovering a deposit of Transcrystal in Iciaura's courtyard, the two travel to Mobius so Xanthos can help her make friends. The Ultimate Life Form Xanthos, annoyed by his weakness to positive chaos energy, seeks out Shadow the hedgehog to help him. Though the training was intense and pushed Xanthos to his limits, he managed to wield newly modified gloves to help channel and control his Chaos Energy poisoning. Later events with extradimensional beings granted Xanthos with a weapon that would probably only be made by ChrisCo. -- the Chibi Bazooka. After much chaos ensued, Shadow eventually taught Xanthos several Chaos Force abilities. Xanthos, while adept in these abilities, hardly compares to Shadow in skill. Bring It This marks the first time that Xanthos meets Blastion Brimagh, Luna's lover from the Medusa Galaxy. Their heated rivalry escalated into a fight that caught the attention of Luna herself, who confronted the two. The demon she harbored, Daitengu, actually began to exert its influence over her, forcing him and Blastion to overcome their differences to help her. In the climax of the battle, Blastion begins to lose control over his powers, launching shockwaves of raw power into the atmosphere. Luna, now in control of her body, manages to calm his mind, though at a cost. While unconscious, Daitengu took complete control over her body and fought Xanthos. Luna managed to splinter a fragment of Blastion's darker personality off, and expelled it from his body. The splinter made contact with Daitengu in Luna's body, splintering a piece of Daitengu and Luna in the process. Daitengu, paralytic from the experience, fell unconscious, allowing Luna to regain control of her body. However, Xanthos had been nearly beaten to death by Daitengu. The splintered fragments melded together and warped away, far from sight. Joining the Geneforce The Expansion During the breakout in Miles City, Xanthos and several members of the Ailuro Clan confronted the main villains, Luna and several lackeys. Seeing his old friend, Luna, he tried to persuade her to join him, but she is unresponsive. Xanthos has no other choice but to attack, and so he does. The Clan barely manages to defeat Luna's crew, leaving Luna left. Suddenly, a gravity-manipulating villain known as Isaac Le Verrier threatens the life of Charisma, to which Luna finally responds to, seemingly returning to her old, heroic self. Genesis, Emily, Juliet, Speedster, Xanthos, Luna, and Ikari fought Isaac, eventually overpowering him when all seemed lost. After the fight, Emily extends an invitation to join the Geneforce, which Xanthos accepts. Shadow of Execution Dark Ignition The very same Titan that was in his body, Hyperion, had managed to escape Mobius' core and killed many people in his rampage, even critically injuring Sonic the hedgehog. Xanthos and several allies tracked Hyperion down, but was separated in a labyrinth of tunnels leading to the Titan. After Hyperion defeated Xanthos and revived Titan Chronos, the Olympic god Zeus, descending from Gaea, granted Xanthos the divine power to defeat the Titan once and for all. Xanthos became the Elemental Champion of Lightning, and using his Thunder God powers, Xanthos dedicated his life to defeating the Titans and restoring order. Combine War II Return of the Cataclysm Seeds The Vengeance of Xander Broken Genesis